


The rats that became Bats

by ThalsToddPark



Series: Siblings to dead [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is a Saint, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Cassandra Cain and Jason Todd are Siblings, Cassandra Cain is Batgirl, Cassandra Cain-centric, Gen, Good Grandparent Alfred Pennyworth, Good Sibling Cassandra Cain, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason Todd-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThalsToddPark/pseuds/ThalsToddPark
Summary: Jason and Cass meet on Crime Alley, that night they became Brother and SisterAfter Dick leaves Bruce, Batman try to work alone, after a certain pair of kids try to steal the batmovil tires, he finds it imposible to leave them alone, Now Bruce is trying to raise two kids who needs love
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Alfred Pennyworth, Cassandra Cain & Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Siblings to dead [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110452
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Jason and Cass

Crime Alley is by far one of the worst place in Gotham, everybody who can avoid that place, drug dealers, prostitution, homeless people, kidnapping, Kids missing is something that you can see every day, so 8 year old Jason Peter Todd shouldn't be surprised when he sees a girl around his age sitting in the shadows of an alley, it isn't his buisness but then why is he walking towards her 

"hi, are you okay?" he ask to the misterious girl, she have black hair and asiatic features, she seems small but Jason have the feeling that she could easily beat him, She look at his eyes without answering "are you cold?"

"Do you have any family?" he ask and again she didn't answer "Do you even understand what I say?" this time the girl nods her head 

"Well that's a start" he sits beside her "so yoi go nowhere to go?" the girl shakes her head "A name?" she shakes her head "well I'm Jason Todd, and if you don't have a name I will give you one" the girl look at him with interest 

after thinking it for a few minutes he stand up "I know! Cassandra, Cassandra Todd" the girl now named Cassandra wonders if wasn't Todd his last name and why did he call her like that 

"Well since you got nothing, I can let you here alone, so now you are a Todd after all I always wanted a sister" Jason tells her smiling 

"S-Si-Sist-eer?" For the first time she talks 

"Yeah, umm you can come and stay with at my home, its small and we don't got a lot of food and everything is old and cheap, but we could be a family Brother and Sister, It's better than being here alond" he offer her a small smile, Cass don't know why but she Likes Jason, He's kind and in the short time she had meet him it makes her feel safe and happy 

"Bru-Broteer, J-Jay-sun" she smiles at him 

"awsome!" Jason stands up and grab Cass hands helping her stand up and draging her "Mom will love you, and You will like her too she's kind and lovely but she got sick, she's taking a lot of pills and other things she acts weird, so don't get scared if she act a little bit crazy" he looks back at her 

"I will always be with you"


	2. The following years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how Jason and Cass meet a few rouge Characters before their first encounter with the Bat

Catherine Todd is a good Woman, so when her son bring home a girl claiming that she will be his sister she couldn't just send her away and gladly take her as part of their small family, and she was certanly happy that Jason got a new friend

Jason decide that it was his responsability to shown Cass how things worked on crime alley, Cass learned fast where to look, when to keep her eyes to her own and just keep walking it was easy to remember

For the next year she had helped Jason get some money by stealing and selling a few things from unfortunate people that cross on their wave, neither of them really enjoy it but it was necessary

Even if both of them knew how to deal with minor criminals they where not ready when they run across one of Gothams Villain. Mr freeze, He was standing there at the exit of an old house beside him where two thieves frozen, Jason stod infront of Cass trying to protect her, Mr. Freeze turn around and look at them

"It's late, shouldn't you two be already at home, Gotham isn't nice at night" he said while looking at the two kids 

"W-We can't" Jason said, obviously he was scared he's only 9 years old, but he have to protect his, Cass on the other hand was very calm about this situation, Well Jason learned that Cass was always calmed or happy, She always got happy when both of them spend time together even if it was just sitting quietly and doing nothing

"You can't?" asked Freeze wondering why

"Mother. very sick. need money" Cass answer 

"A sick mother, but where's the father" 

"The police take him away, it's just us" Jason told the villain 

"I see, You know I also try to help someone sick" Freeze said, he find himself wondering why these kids haven't run away or why is he telling them this 

"So that's why you became a villain?" Jason had relaxed and now is standing beside Cass and not infront of her 

"We. Simi-laur, similar"

"Yes we are a bit similar" Freeze look around "You know kids I know a place where they sell a verry good ice cream wanna come with me?" neither of them answer "I promise that I will take you home after" Jason look at Cass, She happily nod her face

Both kids accept Freeze offer he takes them for Ice cream and some other places in Gotham he quite enjoy. at the end just as he promised he take them to their house 

"Thank you" Both Todds tell mr Freeze as they knock on their door

"oh it was nothing" he tells them as the door open, Catherine Todd almost fall down when she saw Mr. Freeze standing on her door with her kids, "You must be Mrs. Todd Your kids talk a lot about you" Catherine was to shocked to answer, When Freeze got a good look at her body he could tell she wasn't really sick, her thin body the mark on her arms and the pill bottles on the ground, her sickness was more of an adiction, he would have love to just take the kids away but kidnapping would sure bring Batman attention

"Jason, Cassandra it was a pleasure meeting you two, and I Promise that I will come back and see how you two are doing" once He leave Catherine quickly pull both kids inside

Meeting Freeze was weird but they really enjoy it, from time to time he would come again to spend time with the kids 

_____________________________________________________

weeks after meeting with freeze, Cass and Jason are sitting on the shadow of a three in Gotham Park, it was a calm day, Jason rest his hed on Cass legs while she plays with his hair, That's until they heard a female voice 

"Oh what a cute pair!" they look up and saw the second most infamous clown in gotham, Harley Quinn "This is just perfect! well not really perfect we will have to make a few changes but nothing a bath on ace chimicals won't fix, oh I haven't introduced yet you can call me Momma Harley now what are your names?" 

"Peter and Gwen" Jason Lied quickly before Cass would give their real names

"That won't work, hmm Oh I know! You are gonna be Joker Jr" she tells rubbing Jason hair "and You will be Harley Jr" he grabs Cass cheeks "Oh we're gonna be a great family, We can beat Batman together steal and make chaos on Gotham, And I will spoil you" Her smile doesn't live her face as she wait for the kids to say something, Before they could say something a Explotiong caugh her attention "oh my Puddin is in trouble, don't worry babbies Mommy is gonna make sure Daddy's fine, don't go anywhere I will be back!" She runs away leaving the kids alone 

"Cass" 

"Yes Little Brother" 

"Let's get the hell out of here before she come back" 

"alright" they both stand up and run out of the park back to their home

_____________________________________________________

Jason and Cass shares some hobbies some of them are reading, even if Cass isn't good at it she really tries and Jason always is hsppy to help her, another thing that they enjoy is taking care of plants They really can't take care of one in their home so they enjoy feeding and waching those thst grows around gotham 

Right now they giving water to a small flower that grow out in the end of a alley 

"very beutifull" 

"Yeah I'm surprised it have survived here" Jason said, as they watch the flower a shadow covers they

"Oh what we have here?" a female voice said behind them, Both siblings turn around finding a tall woman wesring a big threanchcoat and hat that shadows her face 

"Flower taking water" answer Cass 

"Oh I can see that, It's always nice to see young childs taking care of the plants"

"Mom used to tell me to take care of the plants because they give us a lot of things" Jason tells her 

"That's very true the green have always been there for the humans" she kneels beside them and look at the small flower "It's very beutifull you have done a very good job with these little one" She touches the Flower and it grow up twice their original size 

"That's awsome!" 

"How You do it?" asked Cass

"I could tell you, but only if you can keep a secret" 

"Yes! we won't tell anyone!" 

"Very well" She remove her hat revealing the face of a woman with red hair and green "Hello there" 

"You are poison Ivy!" Exclaimed Jason

"That's right my boy, know what are your names?" 

"Cass and Jason" Cass answer Ivy's question 

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Jason and Cass spend the evening with Ivy once night fall they return home and to their surprise a lot of flowers have grown around their window 

"Cass Look this!" 

___________________________________________

Catherine Todd left the house she told her kids that she will be out working and they will have to stay home, They where just sitting there with nothing to do that until they heard a 

"Meow" 

"What was that?" Jason jump from the old couch

"Kitty" Cassandra came to the room holding the a black cat 

"Where did you get him?" 

"Her, outisde hurt and crying" Jason walk to Cass and check the collar of the cat 

"Isis, Return to Selina Kyle, It also have a direction" he looks up at Cass "Want to take the Kitty back to her home?" 

"Yes, rescue Mission" 

"is not really a rescue mission it's more like a delivery" 

"Delivery Mission!" the kids run out of their house and towards the dirrection in the cats collar

They end up in a high class looking building, people around them where giving them nasty looks Jason was unconfortable and angry but Cass didn't care she just take the cat to her owners apartment

"Hey cass it's here" His sister stop and Knock the door a few seconds go snd the door is open by a black hair woman, She looks at the Todds 

"Hello can I help you?" she asked Cass show her Isis 

"We bring your kitty" Isis jumps from Cass hands and walk in the appartment

"where did you find her?" she asked 

"Crime alley Cass found her outside our home" 

"Crime alley?" She asked knowing well how dangerous that place is and how far is from where she is living know "well then you must be very good if Isis trust you into bringin her here, why don't you come inside and grab something to eat, it was a very long trip" Both kids fedling hungry decide to accept their offer 

Jason and Cass Todd weren't the most popular kids but they got friends not the best and they may be evil, sure their mother feared them but in the end of the day they where their friends


	3. The Batman

sometimes You have good days and other times you got bad days, Right know Jason is having a terrbile day, after some months his mother have gotten a lot better she almost stop taking pills, so now Jason wonders why, Why she didn't wake up, he was holding Cass hand as the Police and the paramedics took their mother, He have to be strong to protect his sister 

The police take them to an Orphanage, the place was terrible the food was even worse than what they ussually, The kids and the Caretakers sure hate them, they even try and separste them in different families so one night they escape

Unfortunately they got nowhere to go, Mr. Feeze was in Arkham, Miss Kyle have left Gotham for what she called a buisness trip and Miss Ivy was nowhere to be found, but even if they where here Jason didn't know of they would take care of them, So they start stealing again they weren't proud of it, and even feel bad because they promised their knew friends that they won't do it again, But they just stole enough to survive

So you couldn't blame them when they saw a black and luxiorus looking car alone in the alley

"Hey Cass this might be a lucky day" 

"Nice" Cass answer by looking at herself on the car's mirror 

"Stop looking at yourself and help take this home" he had just use a tire iron to pull out one of the front tires, Cass walks to her brother and help him with the tire, while she walk away Jason take a second tire

After leaving the two tires at home and returning to the car the last thing they expected was to find Batman there, sure the desing of the car might have been a clue of who it belong to, but this is gotham a car like this isn't the weirdest thing you will find out

"Well Come to finish the job" Batman ask looking at them Todds, He had a small smile on his face almost like if he had just stoo laughing 

"Whoops" Batman stand up and the smile on his face disapear he look down at the kids 

"You're going to give me back my tires" He demand 

"Who says we took 'em? it could have been anyone you parked your car in crime alley after all" Jason reply

"What else is the Tire Iron for?" Batman reply Jason question with another one

"This!" Jason hit with it and start runing pulling Cass arm and makimg her run too 

"You little son of a gun"

Batman watches the kids run 'I could stop them but it would be better to follow them to their lair and see for who they are working for' he tought 

once Cass and Jason get to their old family apartment closing the doors 

"Jay we got trouble, Batman found us, friends won't be happy" 

"Cass we haven't seen them since that day" he remember her sister, not wanting to talk about that

"They be worried" Cass continue talking 

"I know, but this is our problem not theirs" before they could continue talking Batman walk in 

"Game's over" Both kids turned at batman surprised at how he got in easily without them hearing

"just take your damn Tires and leave us alone!" Jason scream at Batman while pointing at his tires

"do you live here?" ask Batman looking around the old appartment 

"Yeah! what of it? it's ours and we like it!" 

"It's home" answer Cass

"Where are your folks?" asked Batman looking down at both kids 

"Don't know where dad is, Far away from here thats sure" 

"And your mother" Jason turn his eyes lookinh at a picture of Catherine 

"She died, got sick" answer Cass placing a hand on her brothers back

"Now get out of here! or do I have to make you leave?" Jason try to hit Batman who grab both of his arms to stop him, Seeing his brother in trouble Cass quickly kick Batman on the back, the kick was hard and the shock of the impact made Batman realese Jason 

"Nice kick" was looking directly at Cass  
_______________________________________

Batman is walking while Jason and Cass are pushing the tires back to the Batmobile "I'm afraid returning my property won't be enough" 

"You are gonna call the cops huh?" asked Jason

"not the cops, but I will need to notify the juvenille autorities about you" 

"Social workers? cut me a break, We can Take vare of ourselves, we know how things work on the streets-"

"we like it" Interrupted Cass

"I don't want then to take us in some crummy orphanage, or some foster homw where they would separate us and be somebody Charity Case, we are enough by ourself I'm Jason Todd!" 

"and Cassandra Todd" Added Cass interupting his brother again "and we don't need anybody!" Finish Jason 

"Jason and Cassandra Todd, huh? pretty fancy handle for some street kids, how long was your mother sick?" He ask as Jason start putting the tires back on the Batmobile 

"Few years- We found food and stuff- kep her warm alive" Cass tell Batman, she was sitting on the roof of the Batmobile 

"What about school?"

"Graduated a long time ago from the streets of crime alley" answer Jason 

"I'm talking about Real school Jason" 

"We got no time for that" answer Jason just as he finish with the second tire "Now what are you gonna do?" he asked Batman 

"That deppends, Are you hungry?"

_______________________________

Batmam Had take both of them for some burguers after buying them they stop on the outside of Gotham in the way to the Wayne manor, The three of them sit on the top of the Batmobile looking at the city 

"Jason slow" Cass tell her brother who is eating his hamburger very fast 

"Your sister is right Jason you should slow down"

"Sorry. this is the clossest thing to a home made meal since- Well since we had a home"Jason looks down 

"we are our home" Says Cass trying to cheer up her brother, Jason looks up at the city and then at Batman

"Funny we where here once, looking for the wayne manor trying to case the place but, We got lost"

"Why do you think it's okay to steal things from people?" Ask batman

"Are you kidding me? look at this view" Jason points at the city 

"It's nice" adds Cass 

"Freaking Billonaire playboy thinks he's king of the world, I bet he had never worked for something" 

"Sometimes you just have to give people a chance, Jason. They will ussually surprice you" they continue eating in silence 

"so what are you planning to do know?" asked Jason once he finish eating 

"You don't want me to call the social workers so why don't we make a deal?" 

"What kind of deal" 

"I know a place, Ma Gunns school for troubled kids, you stay and study there" Batman tells them

"And If we accept they will not separate us?" Asked Jason while moving closer to Cass 

"It's a school for boths boys and girls I'm sure you can stay togheter, but if you escape the place or continue stealing the deal is over" Jason Look at Cass to see if she would agree with the offer, she smile and nod her head

"Okay we accept your deal" Batman drives them Back to gotham and drop them with Ma Gunn, once Batman leaves Jason and Cass find out they have made a big mistake


End file.
